


Neil and Lewis

by hedicine, sweetsummerstyles



Series: Nouis fluff series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedicine/pseuds/hedicine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsummerstyles/pseuds/sweetsummerstyles
Summary: Neil and Lewis are the dream team.





	Neil and Lewis

Niall and Louis are taking care of their 2 year old Freddie. He's getting big and soon he will need to be potty trained but today is not that day.

"Lewis, can you pass me the wipes please?"

"Sure Neil". Louis hands over the wipes. 

Niall wipes Freddie clean and puts on a fresh nappy.

"We're the dream team babe", says Niall.

"That we are love, that we are", Louis responds fondly.

Niall leans over and gives Louis a loving kiss.

"I love you", says Niall.

"I love you too and our big boy Freddie over here". 

Niall warmly smiles. 


End file.
